The Cat
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: While at a huge get together the gang questions how Temari and Shikamaru found each other. Plunging everyone into a world of the past. Main: ShikaTema Other: ItaSaku, SasuIno, NejiTen and NaruHina


**Alright this sort of began as a small little dot in my head, then it wanted to be known so it grew and grew until it took over my brain. So it refused to let me write any other stories until I'm done. The idea good...the explaination of it all...maybe not.**

* * *

A Cat

_Desperately I looked through out my house, every space or area was unoccupied, no small tabby animal anywhere to be seen. I began to panic as I raced out the door looking around in the backyard, hoping for some miracle that she had just wondered into the backyard for an evening stroll or play. But my hopes were banished as even in the small backyard, she was not there either._

_Yet again I found myself in the same position as before but in the front yard. The same unfathomed hope rose in my stomach, as I looked up at the high tree she usually spies on people from. Much to my dismay she wasn't there. I raced back inside doing a double check to see if I had some how magically missed her. Stumbling out the door I ran next door to my best friend's; Ino; house._

_I let myself in through the gate and knocked on the door impolitely. No answer so I fisted my hands and banged like a maniac until a angry looking Ino came out from her house dressed in a pink fluffy robe and a white towel. "T!" she shouted. "What do you want!" she babbled on. I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her violently "Tasha! She's not anywhere in or out my house! Is she here!?" I screamed at her. Her mindless drabble stopped and she looked at me, with confusion written on her features. She slightly twitched her head to the left then the right. I groaned in agony as I ran across the road to my brothers'; Kankuro and Gaara; house._

_Jumping the fence I dived through the open window scaring the shit out of my youngest brother who was startled by the sudden entrance. "Gaara!" I shouted humorlessly. "What!" he yelled back confused. "Have you seen Tasha!" I screamed at him. He fell silent, "Nope" he muttered. Staggering out of the open window once more I crashed through the gates only to fall victim into falling on someone in the process._

_"Ehh" groaned the person, from what I could gather from the person voice it was definately a man. "Meow" mewed the soft meow of a kitten. Jumping to my feet I stared to the ground to spy my overly adoreable kitten Tasha. Squeeling I lifted the kitten into my arms and began to twirl merrily, forgetting the stranger that was on the ground._

_"Tch..." he grunted ungratefully, I stopped my actions and gasped I couldn't believe myself that I had forgotten someone I might've injured. "Oh My Gosh!" I shouted frantically "I am so, so, so, so Sorry!" I shouted unhappily as I offered him my hand. He stubbornly took it and I helped him to his feet. And almost cried as he towered over me like a sky scraper, he was taller then me at least a head taller. Erasing these thoughts away I tried to ask him a question but he interuptted._

_"Is this your cat?" he asked stroking Tasha gently. I brightened up slightly as I realised that he was the few men that appreciated a good cat or two. My eyes glared daggers as I remembered when Kankuro and Gaara thought it was a ludicrous idea to get a cat but she had ignored them and got one anyway. "Yea" I said grinning brightly. Straightening himself up more I got a good look on how he looked like. He hand manly-feminine features which were to die for and his hair was long and sleeked back in a spiky ponytail. His eyes were a soft murky brown and his skin looked flawless and unbreakable._

_"I see. She followed me home and so I was just looking around where she came from" he explained why he had her. "Anyway, what's your name?" he asked politely but sounding bored. "Temari, you?" I asked. "Nara Shikamaru" he answered. "Cool, it suits you" I commented. "Where do you live?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side curiously. "I'm number 26 on this road" he replied yawning. I couldn't help but think he looked so cute! "What 'bout you?" I turned my head and pointed to the house across the road, gesturing that house there. "Number 13. People are gonna start making rumors" he said frowning._

_"Done that. I've been living here since I was eight with my two brothers Kankuro and Gaara but now they have their own house which is the one we are standing in front of" I said. The corner of Shikamaru's lip twitched as he surpressed a smile. "Are you the youngest, oldest or in the middle" Shikamaru muttered. "Oldest. I'm eighteen" "How about you?" "Well I'm nineteen and got an older brother; Ryuu and younger sister; Matsuri "How old are your brothers?" Shikamaru said suddenly interested. "Well Kankuro, he's in the middle. He's sixteen and Gaara is the youngest and he's fifteen" "Cool Matsuri just turned fifteen last week and well Ryuu is like I don't know...twenty one" "How long have you been living in Shibuya?" "...Well let me see...all my life" I gasped at him..._

_......._

"Wow really I can't believe you guys got together through Tasha" said Ino with a big toothy grin.  
"Come to think of it, I'm sure Sakura told me that a senior at her High School looked like my type maybe I should've listened to her more...intently" said Temari with a playful smile  
"Speaking of Sakura, has anyone seen her?" asked Shikamaru trying to take the subject away from himself and his darling girlfriend. Instantly everyone began to eye Sasuke suspiciously. His relaxation was rudely interuptted as he was greeted by many pairs of evil eyes.  
"What?" he questioned  
"YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF SAKURA MORE!" blurted out Naruto  
"WHAT IF ITACHI IS HAVING ... WITH HER!" exclaimed Ino. Sasuke gave an irriated sigh  
"One: She isn't my responsibility, she's a big girl" he began  
"Two: She's old enough to have ... with her _fiance_" he continued  
"Three: They only left five minutes ago to get some pizza and stuff" he finished.

Everyone began to laugh nervously, finding out that SasuSaku never happened during their high school years but ItaSaku did scared them to death.

"Anyway let's get to the point! Please!" interupted Hinata loudly, surprising everyone in the room.  
"Oh yea, well there you go that is how me and Shika-Kun met" said Temari her smile nearly breaking her face.

"What about you Naruto? How'd you meet Hinata-Chan?" asked TenTen leaning over Neji to get a better talking view with Naruto.  
"Yes.." gritted Neji "_How _did you meet Hinata-San?!" growled Neji maliciously.

Naruto ignored him and continued on with his own story

"Well you see it all started with a big round bowl of ramen on a bright sunny day!" he began excitedly

And so they continued to tell the stories of how they came to be...

* * *

**I was rushing! I was panicing leve me alone! (But please review nice and sweet honey reviews thanks) Bye!**

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


End file.
